8simplerulesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kerry's Video
Kerry's Video is the twenty-first episode of the first season. Plot Summary Kerry devotes her school video project to Bridget to illustrate the hypocrisy that life is much easier for the beautiful people. But when Bridget discovers that the video makes her look shallow, she takes Paul's advice to enrich her life by taking up tennis again, and ends up with a broken nose. Bob and Mike Bryan, the No. 3-ranked tennis team in the world, make a cameo appearance on the tennis court. Plot On late Sunday morning Kerry is angry now starting to scream after finding out that Bridget taped over her school project yesterday, and they start to fight over the camcorder. Kerry now getting really angry, and is now going to kill Bridget for taping over her school project. Bridget now starts running down the steps holding the camcorder hostage into the living room where Cate is now knitting herself a scarf, Paul is finishing up Monday's article for his column at the newspaper, Rory is reading one of his favorite comic books, and Kerry is now chasing her down the steps. Bridget now wants her mother to take her side of the argument over Kerry's. Cate now decides to let Paul handle Bridget and Kerry's argument because she doesn't feel like resolving an argument today. Bridget now wants her father take her side of the argument over Kerry's. Rory now quips about the Bride of Chuckie going after Barbie. Paul now decides to handle the argument himself by making both Bridget and Kerry stop fighting for a minute by holding out his index finger, and is willing to listen to the argument over the camcorder from both sides of the roommates while finishing up his article for tomorrow. Paul now has to listen to Kerry complain about her life being so overly depressing as the middle child that's always being ignored for some reason. Paul now decides to save his article temporarily in order to listen more about Bridget and Kerry's argument over the camcorder in order to resolve it later. He then wants Kerry explain her side of the argument. Kerry now explains that she is doing a video journal about herself for a school project, how Bridget just taped it over yesterday, and now her project is now completely ruined. Paul now wants Bridget to explain her side of the argument. Bridget explains that she is going to a certain party with her ex-boyfriend Kyle, and just bought a brand new pair of black leather pants. Bridget wasn't sure if they were real leather or just plain cheesy vinyl, so she decided to tape herself dancing. Quotes Bridget: (when she walks up to a group of students and one of them asks what happened to her) Some stupid tennis accident. I know, I know. (decides to imitate Rory’s words to her from the previous day) ‘Hello, Clarice.’ Allusions * Rory and Bridget both say the (often misquoted) line of “Hello, Clarice”. However, the real line is actually “Good evening, Clarice” and is from the 1991 film The Silence of the Lambs. The line of “Well, hello, Clarice” is from the 2001 film Hannibal when Hannibal talks to Clarice on the phone for the second time (whereas the quote of “Hello, Clarice” is spoken by Hannibal when he and Clarice talk on the phone for the first time as a callback to The Silence of the Lambs). Rory and Bridget were referencing Hannibal Lecter (who was played by Sir Anthony Hopkins in both films). Category:Episodes